Barksdale Organization
at a basketball game.]]In the television series The Wire, the Barksdale Organization led by Avon Barksdale began as the most powerful and violent drug crew in Baltimore, Maryland and was the main focus of investigation in seasons one and three. The Organization was one of the most established and powerful drug-gangs in West Baltimore, being responsible for multiple homicides, money laundering and other illegal activities in addition to their drug trafficking. The Organization had been established for some time in the streets, before Avon, Stringer and Wee-Bey successfully lead the crew to kill off all other major Westside drug crews in a bloody battle for the Franklin Terrace Towers; by the end of 1999 they were the sole uncontested drug organization doing business within them. Ultimately, after a prolonged investigation by the Baltimore Police Department's Major Crimes Unit, a bloody turf war with Marlo Stanfield's crew and the culmination of a long revenge campaign by Omar Little the organization eventually collapses in the summer of 2004 at the end of season three, with most of its members incarcerated or dead. Leadership Avon Barksdale Avon Barksdale was the head of the Barksdale organization. At the end of season four, he is incarcerated serving a sentence of no fewer than five years with additional federal charges pending. Stringer Bell Stringer was Avon Barksdale's second-in-command, and the main strategist behind their drug dealing organization. In the third season Bell is killed by Omar and Brother Mouzone. Shaun "Shamrock" MacGinty Shamrock was Stringer Bell's second in command while Avon Barksdale was in prison and oversaw the technical aspects of the drug operation on his behalf. Stringer sounds out his loyalty by having him followed on a trip to Philadelphia to collect a package of drugs, along with Bodie Broadus. The package is not delivered correctly, but Shamrock and Bodie keep to Stringer's orders and meticulously document their progress, and Stringer is satisfied with their response. Stringer entrusts Shamrock with driving Bodie to dispose of the weapons used in a misguided territory war after a young child was killed by a stray bullet. Unfortunately Bodie unknowingly drops the bag of guns onto a passing barge instead of into the water. Little comes of it because Bodie had wiped the weapons clean of prints. Stringer entrusts Shamrock with the set-up of CO Dwight Tilghman to allow Avon to exchange information about Tilghman with the prison authorities for an early parole hearing. Stringer, Shamrock and Country follow Tilghman and learn that he smuggles heroin from Butchie into the prison. Stringer has Shamrock deliver a package of tainted narcotics to Tilghman through Butchie, causing several deaths in the prison. Shamrock also plants narcotics in Tilghman's car to make sure Avon could successfully inform on Tilghman. Shamrock oversees Stringer's organizational meetings at the funeral home and tries to keep to Robert's Rules of Order. He tries to keep minutes at the first meeting of the New Day Co-Op, a group of major Baltimore drug players; Stringer curtly reminds him that he is taking notes on a criminal conspiracy. Stringer uses Shamrock to insulate himself from the street; Shamrock takes phone calls on Stringer's behalf, then organizes face to face meetings at secure locations. Stringer put Shamrock in charge of overseeing Bernard in obtaining disposable cell phones used by the organization. Stringer insisted that Bernard buy a maximum of two phones from any one outlet. Once Shamrock takes over, he stops checking up on Bernard and Bernard begins to buy phones in bulk from Lester Freamon, an undercover officer in the Major Case unit investigating Stringer. Freamon is thereby able to supply the Barksdale's crew with pre-wiretapped phones. When Avon is paroled, Shamrock continues in his role as Stringer's assistant controlling their drug dealing through the lieutenants and crew chiefs. He is peripherally involved in Avon's turf war with Marlo Stanfield, passing messages back and forth to soldiers. Shamrock is arrested alongside Avon at the end of season three. Slim Charles Slim Charles was an enforcer hired by the Barksdales when they needed muscle after the arrests of Savino, Wee-Bey and Bird and the deaths of Little Man and Stinkum. He led most of the war against Marlo in Season Three, proving himself to be capable and loyal despite his lack of support. Upon Stringer Bell's death he became Avon Barksdale's number two. After Avon's subsequent arrest, Slim began working for Proposition Joe and the New Day Co-Op, an organization of which he eventually became a leader. Soldiers Season One Bird Marquis "Bird" Hilton was a foul-mouthed soldier in the Barksdale crew who is involved in the brutal murder of Omar Little's boyfriend and accomplice Brandon. As revenge, Omar tells police that Bird murdered a state witness against D'Angelo Barksdale, as a warning to others not to testify. Because the police need a witness, Omar agrees to falsely testify that he saw Bird shoot Gant with his signature gun. Omar further tells the police they would find Bird taking drugs (contrary to the rules of the Barksdale organization) and that they should be careful, as Bird is reckless. The arrest is made, and a ballistics report matches Bird's gun to the killing. Bird is beaten for his disrespectful attitude by Detective Greggs, Lieutenant Daniels, and Sergeant Landsman. Largely because of Omar's testimony, Bird is convicted of murder and sentenced to life imprisonment without parole by Judge Phelan. Little Man *'Played by': Micaiah Jones *'Appears in': "The Detail" (uncredited); "Lessons" (uncredited); "Game Day" (uncredited); "The Cost" (uncredited) and "The Hunt". ]] Wintell "Little Man" Royce was a heavyset soldier in the Barksdale crew, responsible for enforcing their regime at the Franklin Towers, mainly Tower 221. He is responsible for handing bags of cash to senator Clay Davis' aide Damien "Day Day" Price. With Wee-Bey Brice, he is involved in the shooting of "Orlando" and specifically shot Detective Greggs because he was surprised by her presence. Stringer Bell decides that, with the police cracking down on them because an officer has been shot, they would be better off without the unreliable Little Man, and Wee-Bey kills him. The murder occurs offscreen, but Wee-Bey later tells the police where to find Little Man's body as part of his confession. Savino Bratton Savino Bratton was a soldier in the Barksdale Organization. He is involved in setting up the shooting of Detective Greggs and Orlando and is sentenced to three years imprisonment. Savino is eventually killed in season five by Omar Little. Perry Perry was a soldier in the Barksdale organization, usually seen acting as security at the funeral home they use as a base of operations. He sometimes acts as a bodyguard for Avon Barksdale. He is playing video games with Rico when Omar Little robs a Barksdale stash house he was supposed to be keeping secure. Perry is one of those arrested for weapons violations at the Barksdale safehouse. Stinkum Anton "Stinkum" Artis was a lieutenant and enforcer in the Barksdale crew, responsible for making re-supplies from the crew's base at the Franklin Towers to their territory in the low-rise projects, known as "The Pit". He is robbed during one such delivery by stick-up man Omar Little, later taking part in the brutal killing of Omar's boyfriend and accomplice Brandon in retribution. Stinkum is set to be a central piece of the Barksdale detail's case as their investigation progressed, amassing much evidence of him performing various illegal acts. The police seizes the resupply from his subordinate Kevin Johnston, but allow Stinkum to go free to avoid arousing suspicion about their surveillance methods. After being promoted by Avon Barksdale to run new territory for the organization, Stinkum is killed by Omar as revenge for Brandon. Wee-Bey Wee-Bey was the Barksdale organization's most trusted soldier, before being arrested in season one for multiple homicides. Season Two Country Country was a Barksdale soldier who returned to work for the organization as soon as he was released from prison, despite being on parole. His first task is to trail Bodie and Shamrock to Philadelphia, to make sure they follow Stringer Bell's orders. He also works with Shamrock to set up crooked prison guard Dwight Tilghman so that Avon Barksdale could inform on Tilghman to reduce his prison sentence. During a later turf war between Barksdale and Marlo Stanfield, Country is one of Slim Charles' few voices of experience in a team of young soldiers, until he is killed in an attempted drive-by on one of Marlo Stanfield's corners. The driver, Chipper, refuses to follow Slim's orders to wait for a signal before making a move. Rico Rico was a soldier in the Barksdale organization, usually seen acting as security at the funeral home they use as a base of operations. He is playing video games with Perry when Omar Little robs a Barksdale stash house he was supposed to be keeping secure, and was involved in the subsequent shootout. He is then assigned to provide security for Poot Carr's corner because of the turf war with Marlo Stanfield. Rico is killed in a drive-by shooting by Stanfield soldier Snoop against Poot's corner. Tank Tank was a Barksdale organization soldier. He was first seen working with Country checking up on newly promoted crew chief Bodie Broadus as he made a trip to collect a new package of narcotics. Later, in the third season, Tank is shown to be guarding Barksdale stash houses. Tank is killed by Kimmy from Omar Little's crew during a shootout following an aborted heist on the stash house he was guarding. Season Three Bernard Bernard was a mule in the Barksdale organization tasked with buying disposable mobile phones used by the entire organization every two weeks. "Shamrock" insists that Bernard buy no more than two phones at any one outlet (providing receipts to prove it), per Stringer Bell's instructions. Bernard's nagging girlfriend Squeak"Squeek", tired of the time spent repeatedly visiting dozens of stores, put Bernard in touch with a conman who could provide them with illegally re-charged phones at a lower price (and fake receipts). This is actually Detective Lester Freamon working undercover, selling phones with wiretaps already installed. Information collected from these phones eventually brings down the Barksdale organization, including the arrest of Avon Barksdale, Bernard and Squeak. Bernard says that he could not wait to go to jail to get away from Squeak, and does not seem to be entirely kidding. Cutty Cutty was an ex-convict who became affiliated with the Barksdales when they needed muscle, recommended by his cellmate Wee-Bey. As one of the more experienced and patient members, Cutty is highly effective in the organization until deciding that he is no longer willing to kill people in the drug war, declaring "The game ain't in me no more". He leaves the organization on respectful terms from Avon, who later gives him money to start a boxing gym. Devonne Devonne is a young woman used by the Barksdale Organisation as bait for Marlo Stanfield. She is first mentioned by Avon as a means to get close to Marlo Stanfield. She catches Marlo's attention in a club and he approaches her. Marlo checks that she is there with friends and declines both drinking and dancing. Instead they leave the club together. After they have sex in his car Devonne persuades him to meet her again the following day. Marlo phones Devonne to arrange a meeting and begins to feel suspicious. He assigns Chris Partlow to deal with Devonne to avoid possible problems in the future. Snoop sits in the restaurant Marlo arranged to meet Devonne at and recognizes a Barksdale soldier buying a large quantity of food and taking it to a nearby SUV. Snoop reports in to Partlow. Partlow observes Devonne receiving a signal from the car figuring it was a trap. Marlo and Chris Partlow set up a night time ambush for Devonne. When she emerges from her home Marlo shoots her twice (once in each breast) and when she has fallen fires a third bullet through her mouth. Partlow assures him that the murder was necessary. Gerard Gerard was a dim Barksdale organization enforcer working under Slim Charles, though more intelligent than Sapper, who he usually works with. He is first seen guarding the front door during one of Omar Little's attempted heists. Later, Gerard, Sapper and Dennis "Cutty" Wise are charged with finding a thief in the Barksdale organization. Cutty's experience makes the task simple, and Gerard and Sapper punish the culprit with a savage beating. Gerard and Sapper are thrown out of Avon Barksdale's homecoming party when Barksdale saw them come in high. Gerard receives more work as the organization becomes embroiled in a turf war with Marlo Stanfield. He is almost killed in an attempted drive by where both Chipper and Country are killed, when Chipper, the driver, impatiently sets off early. Gerard and Sapper are later involved in the attempted shooting of Omar's grandmother, in violation of the Sunday truce. They are ordered by Avon Barksdale to replace a hat that they damaged in this unsanctioned action. Gerard is arrested at a Barksdale safehouse for weapons violations. Sapper Sapper is a young idiotic Barksdale organization enforcer working under Slim Charles. He often works with Gerard, and seems to be the dumber of the two. He is probably best remembered for enthusiastically uttering the line "like a forty-degree day!" as he misunderstands a speech from Stringer Bell. Sapper is first seen guarding the back door during an attempted heist by Omar Little. Gerard, Sapper and Dennis "Cutty" Wise were charged with finding a thief in the Barksdale organization. Cutty's experience made the task simple and Gerard and Sapper punished the culprit with a savage beating. Gerard and Sapper were later thrown out of Avon Barksdale's homecoming party when Barksdale saw them come in high. Gerard and Sapper are later involved in the attempted shooting of Omar little while Omar was with his grandmother after church, in violation of the Sunday truce. They are ordered by Avon Barksdale to replace a hat that they damaged in this unsanctioned action. Sapper is arrested for weapons violations at the Barksdale safehouse. Chipper *'Played by': Unknown *'Appears in': "All Due Respect"; "Homecoming". Chipper is one of the Barksdale soldiers, he is only seen in a few scenes, his first appearance is in the stash house when Kimmy and Omar go to rob the stash house that Chipper and the other Barksdale crew were guarding. Chipper is later standing with Slim Charles, Cutty and the other Barksdale soldiers when they plan to ambush Marlo Stanfield's crew, but then they fail to take out Marlo's dealers when Ray-Ray is down there and shoots down Chipper & Country, but Gerard manages to escape from them. Drug dealers D'Angelo Barksdale D'Angelo Barksdale was Avon's nephew and a lieutenant in his drug dealing organization. He became increasingly ambivalent about his trade and came close to informing on the organization, relenting because of family ties. He was killed in prison by a hitman sent by Stringer Bell in season 2. Ronnie Mo Ronnie Mo ran the drug dealing operation in "The Pit" for the Barksdale organization before D'Angelo Barksdale. Ronnie Mo's promotion to overseeing Building 851 as a crew chief came prior to the beginning of the series. Before the promotion, he worked with Bodie, Poot and Wallace in the low rises. Ronnie Mo is seen flirting with dancers at Avon's strip club. He is arrested by Detective Hauk, when the Barksdale investigation comes to an end, and is sentenced to fifteen years due to prior felonies. Bodie Broadus Bodie was a loyal drug dealer for the Barksdale organization who rose up in the ranks of the organization and left to run his own small independent crew after the organization fell apart. Eventually, he was forced to work for, and then subsequently killed by Marlo Stanfield's crew. Poot Carr Poot is a loyal drug dealer for the Barksdale organization, who serves brief prison time for his crimes. By the end of the series he is working at a shoe store attempting to distance himself from the game after growing tired of it and reeling from the loss of many friends. Sterling Sterling is a drug dealer in the low rise projects (known as "the pit") under D'Angelo Barksdale. Sterling is in charge of the crew's stash of narcotics, giving vials of drugs to the runners when needed. When Omar Little robs the crew, Sterling refuses to tell him where the stash is hidden and Omar shoots him in the kneecap. When Stringer Bell asks D'Angelo to flush out leaks in his team, D'Angelo discovers that Sterling (along with Cass) is stealing from him. He lets them off with a warning and a demotion to lookouts. When Bodie Broadus takes over "The Pit", Sterling is involved in his efforts to drive off a rival crew and is seen wielding a baseball bat alongside Bodie and Poot Carr. Wallace Wallace is a 16-year-old drug dealer in the Barksdale crew's low rise projects organization, who is looking after a number of younger children in the neighborhood. He tries to leave the drug trade over guilt for his role in the death of Brandon, and he informs on the Barksdale Organization for the police. He is subsequently murdered by his friends Poot Carr and Bodie Broadus, on orders from Stringer Bell. D'Angelo Barksdale, who had befriended Wallace, grows outraged when he learns of the murder; it drives a permanent wedge between D'Angelo and Stringer, and is one of the main factors that leads D'Angelo to want to leave "the game" himself. Puddin Herbert De'Rodd "Puddin'" Johnson is a drug dealer in Bodie Broadus' crew in the 221 Tower building for the Barksdale organization. Puddin handles the count for Bodie and also spends time with him and Poot Carr when they are not working. In season two, Puddin is involved in a shoot out that results in the death of a nine-year-old boy. Puddin stays with Bodie after the towers are demolished. Bodie is tasked with moving into Marlo Stanfield's territory, and his crew get into a turf war with a Stanfield crew led by Fruit. Puddin and his fellow dealers are severely beaten with baseball bats by Fruit, Jamal and a group of Stanfield soldiers as a warning to the Barksdale organization. Puddin is arrested along with Avon and many others in the organization at the end of season 3. Puddin is played by De'Rodd Hearns who also works in the post production department and is the half brother of DeAndre McCullough. DeAndre plays Lamar on The Wire and was the basis of a character in David Simon's The Corner. Kevin Johnston *'Played by': Jimmy Jelani Manners *'Appears in': "The Detail"; "One Arrest" Kevin Johnston is a drug dealer in season one, he is first seen when Roland Pryzbylewski, Herc, and Carver go to the 221 towers and cause a bust without backup and Prez smacks Johnston in the eye leaving him blind in one eye. Kevin is later tailed by the police with Stinkum on their way to the low rise pit to drop for G packs of dope for D'Angelo's crew, Kevin jumps out the car with the bag of drugs and is chased by the police at the pit and is arrested, when Kevin is questioned by the Lieutenant Daniels by interrogating him to give up the Barksdale drug empire but then Kevin does not say anything and it is unknown if Kevin was deceased or convicted in the series. Legal representation Maurice Levy Levy was the Barksdale organization's lawyer. Front workers Wendell "Orlando" Blocker Orlando acted as a front operator for the Barksdale crew and ran their strip club, Orlando's. Orlando had ambitions to get involved with the drug dealing aspect of the organization but his superiors needed him to keep a clean record for the club's licensing. Shardene Innes Family Donette Briana Barskdale Brianna Barksdale is D'Angelo's mother and Avon's sister. Brianna grew up in West Baltimore and her family has always been involved in the drug trade. With her brother Avon controlling narcotics on the Westside Brianna acts as an advisor and helps to manage their profits and receives a healthy income, nice home and new car for her efforts. De'Londa Brice De'Londa is the mother of Namond Brice. Namond’s father Wee-Bey Brice is incarcerated for multiple homicides. Although she has adopted Wee-Bey's last name, they are not married. De'Londa raises her son using funds from the criminal organization Wee-Bey worked for and she holds Wee-Bey in high regard as a male role model for Namond. She actively encourages him to get involved in Baltimore's drug trade and uses Wee-Bey's contacts to get him work. Organization's victims *'Roland Legget': Shot to death in the projects with a 45 by Wee-Bey. (2001) *'Toreen Boyd': Shot to death in the projects with a 45 by Wee-Bey. (2001) *'Pooh Blanchard': Shot in self-defence by D'Angelo Barksdale. *'Maurice Scroggins': Shot twice in the head to take the low rises by a Barksdale member. (2001) *'Dierdre Kresson': Shot to death through her window in her home with 45 by Wee-Bey. (2001) *'William Gant': Shot in the head by Bird, for witnessing . (2002) *'John Bailey': Offscreen murder by Wee-Bey & Bird. (2002) *'Brandon Wright': Tortured to death by Wee-Bey, Bird & Stinkum for robbing D'Angelo's crew. (2002) *'Wendell "Orlando" Blocker': Shot in his car for talking to the police by Little Man and Wee-Bey. (2001) *'Little Man': Offscreen murder in Druid Hill by Wee-Bey, on orders from Avon & Stringer. (2002) *'Nakeesha Lyles': Shot in the head by a unknown Barksdale member, Wee-Bey confessed. (2002) *'Wallace': Execution gunshot by Poot and Bodie on orders from Stringer, for being a police informant. (2002) *'Boo': Shot to death by Slim Charles, to take over the corners on orders from Avon. (2004) *'Unknown Stanfield dealer': Shot to death by a Barksdale member, on orders from Avon. (2004) *'LaTroy': Shot by a Barksdale member, on orders from Avon. (2004) Category:Street-Level Characters Category:Drug Organizations Category:New Day Co-Op